


Ghostly Encounters of the Grand-Parental Variety

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Force Ghosts, I Don't Even Know, Not to be taken seriously, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, anakin gets very amused, kylo and rey need advice from their grandfathers, obi wan gets very angry, rey and kylo are just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Rey and Kylo are conflicted about their feelings for each other and turn to their darling grandfathers for advice.</p><p>Also, the riveting tale of Obi-Wan Kenobi convincing his former padawan Anakin Skywalker that it is CERTAINLY NOT OKAY FOR HIS EMO GRANDSON TO BE KISSING HIS PERFECT GRANDDAUGHTER REY.</p><p>Also, the equally thrilling tale of Anakin Skywalker who is just happy that his dark-side-obsessed grandson actually wants to embrace something related to the light side. (Even if that means literally embracing Rey)</p><p>The saga of two conflicted grand kids, their eccentric grandfathers who happen to be ghosts, and a forbidden romance.</p><p>crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Encounters of the Grand-Parental Variety

**Author's Note:**

> This silly idea wouldn't get out of my head so I just had to write it. Enjoy this ridiculousness. Definitely not to be taken seriously. 
> 
> I imagine Obi-Wan as Ewan McGregor. Because if Anakin can be a young-looking Force Ghost, Obi-Wan can be one too.

“What just happened?!” Rey hissed as she stumbled away from the equally bemused Kylo Ren.

The Sith Lord wannabe’s eyes had widened in surprise, a purely innocent look of shock on his usually dour features. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying and failing to respond. 

Rey sighed as she ran her hand across her mouth harshly, wiping at her lips. 

They had been fighting. She was sure of it. Lightsabers, yelling insults, Kylo trying to seduce her to the dark side, the normal deal. 

Somehow, Rey and Kylo had disarmed each other at the same time -- their lightsabers being flung far away from them in opposite directions. 

Suddenly, the pair was too close together. Rey had tried to swing at Kylo but he caught her clenched fist in his hand. 

And then, before they had realized what was happening, they were kissing. KISSING.

“What are we going to do?” Rey questioned, glaring up at Kylo Ren because somehow this had to be all his fault. Some sort of creepy dark side seduction technique. Her theory would’ve been a bit more believable if he didn’t look just as freaked out as she did.

Kylo Ren closed his eyes, his expression pained. “I know what we have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to face them.”

“Face who?” She countered, annoyed that nothing was making sense anymore. Just this morning her world had been perfectly orderly, and now this mess had to come and present itself. Rey was determinedly not thinking about how much she had enjoyed kissing Kylo -- that was not an emotion she could entertain at the moment. She paled as a terrifying thought occurred to her: what if Finn and Poe find out? They would NEVER let her live this down.

Kylo sighed dramatically and Rey had to resist rolling her eyes at him. Why were people on the dark side so darn dramatic? Was that part of the deal? You can have the unlimited power of the darkness but, you must become a drama queen. 

“We have to ask our grandfathers. Everyone knows that Force Ghosts give the best advice in the galaxy.” He explained, stepping towards Rey.

Rey shrugged, conceding the point. Master Luke did always make her converse with her grandpa Obi-Wan whenever she had a problem although she always assumed it was because Luke was too lazy to help her out and preferred to pawn her off to his old teacher.

“Right.” She muttered as she closed her eyes in an attempt to enter a meditative state. “Um, grandpa Obi-Wan?” She spoke softly, feeling ridiculous doing this in front of Kylo. She could distantly hear him calling for his own grandparent. “If you could come and give me some...er boy advice, that would be awesome.” Rey cringed as she finished her request. 

Almost instantly, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker’s Force Ghosts appeared in front of the pair.

“How’s everything going with my favorite granddaughter?” Obi-Wan asked jovially, not noticing Kylo or Anakin’s presence at first. 

“I’m your only granddaughter.” Rey snapped back, having had the same conversation many times with the stubborn man. “And I need some help.” She added, gesturing widely at the men standing next to her.

Obi-Wan’s expression hardened as he regarded Kylo Ren. “Did he hurt you, my little ray of light?”

Rey blushed at her grandfather’s term of endearment.

 _“Little ray of light?”_ She heard Kylo whisper beside her. She was positive that she heard Anakin chuckle as well. 

“Well, no not exactly.” Rey suddenly realized how much she did not want to tell Obi-Wan what had happened. Why did she let that stupid Darth Vader worshiper talk her into this?

“We kissed.” The ever helpful Kylo interjected. Rey flinched, it was weird hearing the words spoken aloud. 

Everything was completely silent for an agonizing moment. The calm before the storm.

“That’s my boy!” Anakin shouted, smiling broadly. He raised his hand to give Kylo an air-high-five. “Kissing the newest Jedi, I’m so proud. Finally embracing some of that light again, eh?” He prompted with a conspiratorial wink. 

Kylo had no idea how to respond. Fortunately, he was saved from having to do so by an irate Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“YOU DID WHAT?” He yelled, glaring at Kylo and Rey. “Rey, how could you? You are my favorite granddaughter!”

“I’m your only granddaughter.” She couldn’t resist mumbling. 

“I feel so betrayed!” Obi-Wan continued melodramatically, pretending that he couldn't hear her. “My perfect little ray of light, fraternizing with the enemy -- the offspring of Anakin's descendants!”

Anakin looked affronted. “Don’t worry Rey, you have the high ground.” He said, in what she assumed was a strange attempt to comfort her. Rey had no idea what he was talking about, the ground here was level.

“And you!” Obi-Wan said aggressively, turning to face his former padawan. “Stop encouraging them!”

Anakin smirked. “I think it’s cute.” 

Kylo and Rey began to back away slowly as they warily regarded the Force Ghosts.

“CUTE?! THERE IS NOTHING CUTE ABOUT YOUR EMO-GRANDSON-WHO-IS OBSESSED-WITH-YOUR-EVIL-ALTER-EGO KISSING REY.”

“Aw, come on. He is named after you -- that should count for something.” Anakin retorted wickedly. Obi-Wan hated being reminded that the little troublemaker shared his name. Technically his alias but it still hurt.

The two Force Ghosts continued to argue while Rey looked helplessly up at Kylo.

“I don’t think they’re going to give us any advice.” She whispered.

Kylo nodded curtly as he stared at their grandfathers.

“I say we go, retrieve our lightsabers, and forget this ever happened.” Rey continued in a low tone.

Kylo appeared to ponder her proposition for a moment. “Or…” He said slowly, looking down at her -- his eyes flicking to her lips. 

Before she could react, he leaned down and swiftly kissed her again. 

“Now,” Kylo’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Go get your lightsaber, my little ray of light. We have a duel to finish.”

Rey ran towards her lightsaber without any more prompting while trying to ignore the shrieking of her grandfather.

“DID YOU SEE THAT ANAKIN?! THEY JUST KISSED AGAIN!”


End file.
